


Waking Hours (comic)

by Dapperpunch



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapperpunch/pseuds/Dapperpunch
Summary: Silent comic inspired by this wonderful short fic of the same title."What to do to pass the time when you're a demonic being who doesn't need to sleep?"
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Waking Hours (comic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waking Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882894) by Anonymous. 




End file.
